


Christmas Party

by eclipsedheart



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsedheart/pseuds/eclipsedheart
Summary: A Christmas party for senior staff at Westworld. Drabble.





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble set at a Christmas party for the staff at Westworld Yeah, yeah, I guess they wouldn't have Christmas parties, but they do in MY world. =) 
> 
> It's short and sweet, and I'll get back to working on the longer things after the holidays. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!

* * *

 

”You don’t look like you’re having a merry Christmas,” Bernard said as he handed Theresa an eggnog and sat down next to her.

“I’m wearing a fucking ugly Christmas sweater, Bernard. How do you expect me to be ‘ _merry’_?”

“Well…” he bit back a smile, “at least you look better in it than anyone else here.”

Theresa was not placated.

“Whose braindead idea was this theme for a Christmas party anyway?”

Bernard quietly pointed towards Lee Sizemore, who was in a splendid mood for once, and that had probably plenty to do with the amounts of eggnog in his system. Either that or that he got to show off his exceptionally ugly sweater. Theresa rolled her eyes.

“Well that explains a lot.” She took a healthy sip of her own eggnog, glanced around to make sure nobody was looking their way, and lowered her voice into a husky whisper; “I can promise you that what’s underneath this ridiculous wrapping, is far more interesting.”

“Oh, you don’t have to tell me that,” Bernard murmured, and it almost sounded like a growl, sending a shiver of pleasure down Theresa’s spine. “I’ve had a sneak-peek or two.”

“I think you’ll find the view to be even better than usual,” Theresa said in her normal voice, sipped her eggnog again and stood up to leave. Before she vanished into the crowd, she mouthed two words to him.

_‘Red lace.’_

Bernard decided he should probably remain seated for a couple of minutes and cool down.

* * *

 


End file.
